AYANAMI FRIED CHICKEN
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: Ayanami serta kawab Black Hawks-nya masih belum menyerah soal Teito. Kali ini ia pakai taktik rahasia. Taktik apa itu? WARNING: MISSTYPO n OOC. Mind to RnR?


Hollaaaaa~  
>Moshi-moshi minna san. Mungkin banyak yg tidak mengenalku krn aku author baru yang baru menulis fic di fandom Inazuma Eleven dan DURARARA ! Kali ini aku mencoba beralih ke 07 GHOST, ^_^<p>

Perkenalkan namaku Rauto FudanshitaNeko,panggill saja Rauto, semacam author lemon mungkin,tapi tenang saja fic 07 GHOST pertamaku ini tidak mengandung unsur lemon sama sekali,keep reading okay ^^

Anime/Manga series :: 07 GHOST

Characters :: many~

Gender:: Comedy, OOC, drama, dll

**Ayanami Fried Chicken**

Disebuah kota bernama _Restaurant Illusion _….  
>Dimana kota itu dipenuhi berbagai restoran-restoran ternama sampai yang butut sekalipun. Apa kalian menyukai wisata kuliner ? Jangan takut untuk datang ke kota itu,karena kota itu dominan restoran makanan disbanding pekerjaan lainnya. Meskipun begitu tetap saja ada gedung-gedung sekolahan dan semacam organisasi lainnya. Nah,dari semua restaurant yang ada,terdapat restoran paling besar dan luas bukan main,mungkin sekitar 1000 m x 1000 m. GILA ! Restoran apaan tuh ? Pokonya itu restorant terbesar disana.<p>

Mari saya (siapa nih ?) jelaskan lebih detail tentang restoran itu. REstoran ini terdiri dari outdoor dan indoor (kayak lapangan aja),ditambah lagi gedungnya bertingkat sampai 3 lantai ! Wew,luar biasa gila sinting (plakk). Restoran ini bukan hanya besar doing,tiap hari selalu ramai dipadati pengunjung sampai lantai teratas penuh. Kalian tahu kenapa ? Karena rasa setiap menu begitu membelengu dan nikmat. Wew,eke jadi kepengen nyoba (ditendang readers).

Nama restoran itu ialah :: **AYANAMI FRIED CHICKEN** a.k.a AFC

What ? Kalo di fandom 07 GHOST mendengar nama Ayanami…pasti membuat bulu kuduk merinding serasa diterkam kuntilanak bugil. Yap,kalian tahu sendiri,dia orang yang kuat di Basburg Academy. Ups….lupakan soal itu,karena kali ini pada Black Hawks memiliki pekerjaan sampingan yang jauh lebih menguntungkan.

TEPAT !  
>Mereka bekerja di restoran megah bernama Ayanami Fried Chicken itu. Plagiat KFC ? Tenang saja,pembuat KFC beserta restoran dan karyawannya sudah dibablas Ayanami habis ! (lu kata jenggot apa di bablas habis ?) Jadi generasi berikutnya ialah Ayanami Fried Chicken ! Tepuk tangan ya adik-adik (plok plok plok)<p>

Berikutnya,mari saya (siapa sih ?) terangkan bagaimana struktur posisi pekerjaan mereka. Yuk masuk ke restorannya dulu,kufufufu. Disini kalian lihat, Kuroyuri ,Haruse ,dan Katsuragi menjadi pelayan manis yang harus menghampiri meja tamu mengantarkan pesanan. Kemudian disusul Hyuuga dan Konatsu yang menjadi kasir. Mereka sama sekali tidak memakai tenaga kerja lainnya (penonton: uwoooooo !). Maklum mereka mau berusaha sendiri (?) direstorant besar itu. Tapi kemudian kemana Ayanami ? Mari kita cari dia ! (ala Dora The Exploler)

_CAMERA PLEASE STAND BY-_

Wah,setelah 3001 hari 2001 malam,akhirnya kita temukan Ayanami-sama ! Dia ada di dapur menjadi….KOKI ! Masa kapten dari semuanya dapet pekerjaan paling bontot sih ? Mana lagi di dapur luas itu,KOKI-nya cuma dia ? Bhuwakakakaka,mampus lo ! Itu pembalasan karena kau selalu jahat pada Teito !

"Berisik lu_ encok_ !" tegur Ayanami pada orang (siapa ?) yang baru saja menertawakannya dan seketika itu juga tubuh orang itu beneran encok dan nge-_dance _di ruang dapur menemani Ayanami yang sibuk memasak pesanan.

Nah,dah ngerti kan ? Kalau begitu ayok terjun ke ceritanya dan GO ! *dihajar readers*

Disebuah kampus (tadi restoran,sekarang kampus,sebenernya yg mana sih ?) bernama _Infinity _Emporium . Kampus yang cukup mewah dan Cuma anak-anak tertentu yang bisa kuliah disana. Pas sekarang jam kampus sudah usai. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kampus menyudahi belajarnya di sekolah.

"Teito-kun ! Nanti ajarkan aku rumus ini doong …" seru Mikage menyusul Teito berjalan keluar dari kampus.

"Iya iya,kau memang lemah dalam pelajaran kimia sih…" kata Teito sambil menoleh ke arah Mikage yang tengah menyusulnya sambil membawa-bawa catatan kimia.

"Hiks…habisnya aku tidak jado menghafal sepertimu" puji Mikage sambil membolak-balikan halaman buku catatan kimia-nya.

"Tenang saja,kalau belajar pasti bisa kok" Teito tersenyum membuat hati Mikage _waw waw_ dan memeluk Teito erat-erat.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Teitoooo !" teriak Mikage saking gembira-nya.

"He,hei lepaskan ! Dasar naga pyon !" seru Teito berusaha melepas dari pelukan Mikage.

Kemudian setelah mereka keluar dari kampus,mereke kebingungan mau ngapain. Pasalnya itu hari Jumat dan Sabtu-Minggu kedepannya adalah hari libur. Kalau diam dirumah terus membosankan bukan ? Pasti rasanya ingin jalan-jalan dengan teman supaya gaul dikit gitu.

"Hei,Teito,bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bareng di salah satu restoran ?" tawar Mikage dengan muka ceria cirri khas-nya.

"Hm,ide bagus Mikage. Aku juga sudah lapar,yuk pergi" ajak Teito menerima tawaran Mikage. Lalu kedua'nya pun mengelilingi pusat kota,melihat-lihat restoran yang ada. Sebenernya si Mikage rakus setengah mati,makanan apapun dia embat_ man_ ! Tapi sayangnya ia ngak punya banyak uang (bletak). Sedangkan Teito,sebenarnya punya banyak uang dan bisa makan di ribuan restoran dalam satu hari,Cuma selerahnya sangat cerewet dan suka memilih-milih makanan. Sungguh nasib kebalik ketimpa tangga mengenai _ice cream_ (digebuk readers)

Kemudian mata Teito tertuju pada restoran paling besar di kota itu. Mikage tak lupa menyusul (?). Apa lagi kalau bukan **Ayanami Fried Chicken ,** apalagi coba ? (penonton : uwoooooo). Teito pun menarik lengan Mikage untuk mengikutinya mendekati restoran itu.

Sementara itu yuk kita lihat-lihat lagi keadaan restorannya Ayanami XDD  
>Begitu kalian membukakan pintu pasti disambut hangat Haruse dan Katsuragi,tapi sayangnya pelanggan AFC harus bisa ice sketting karena Kuroyuri yang hobi mengepel lantai,terus mengepel sampai banjir dan air pel-an yang terkena AC pun membeku. Kalau ngak hati-hati bisa saja kalian ngak jadi makan ayam lezat Ayanami,tapi makan ice dari air pel. (bhuwakakakakaka,menu baru !) Kemudian setelah berusaha mati-matian (?) mendekati meja kasir,kalian akan disapa Hyuuga dan Konatsu yang bekerja sebagai kasir. Sayangnya kalian harus hati-hati dengan jurus <em>basa basi<em> Hyuuga,yang tadinya nanya pesanan jadi nanyain kapan jadian dan kapan putus dari pacar,dasar ibu-ibu tukang gossip (digebuk Hyuuga). Sehingga membuat lama me-mesan pesanan dan antrian jadi berjibun (astajim..sabar sabar). Kemudian makanan yang kita santap adalah buatan asli Ayanami sama lho (penonton: uwooooo). Ya,satu dapur besar itu cuma dia sendirian yang jadi koki dan memasak semuanya,bhuwakakakakaka. Goblok banget sih,restoran gede cuma sendirian jadi koki,mau nyiksa diri kali ya ? Bhuwakakakaka XDD.

Kemudian,tiba-tiba saja Ayanami mencium aroma (?) Eye Of Mikhael. Ia pun langsung bersiap ! Bersiap apa ? Bersiap memakai sedikit kosmetik dan berdandan ala _samba of mecsico_ (?).

Teito tiba didepan restorant itu. Ia lihat palang restoran itu yang tinggi menjulang dan besar,mana tuh palang segede gajah lampung,eh tiang menyanggah-nya Cuma satu. Kapan tuh palang bertahan ?

"Teito ! Keren abis gila sumpah tuh palang ! " seru Mikage terpesona dengan gaya Ayanami di palang itu. Terlihat foto Ayanami paling gede sampai tulisan Ayanami Fried Chicken-nya bersempitan (kasihan amat). Ayanami bergaya narsis dan alay plus tangan kiri-nya yang mengacungkan jempol. Disampingnya berderet anggota Black Hawks member hormat padanya. (penonton : uwooooo).

"Iya" jawab Teito singkat. "Yuk buruan masuk,dah laper nih " lanjut Teito seraya membuka pintu masuk dan …..

"Welcome to Ayanami Friend Chicken" sapa Haruse dengan ramah. Sayangnya dicuekin sama Teito (Kuroyuri: awas kau Teito,berani berbuat begitu pada haruse-ku !).

Kemudian baru berjalan beberapa langkah,Teito merasakan hawa yang tidak enak,seperti membayangkan ayam bermuka kucing alay yang tadi ada di palang. Terlihat tempat kasir untuk memesan jauh banget sejauh Jakarta ke Bogor (GILA !).

Kemudian terlihat Kuroyuri mengantarkan pesanan ke meja nomor 30457. Kuroyuri melemparkan pesanan itu tepat ke meja dengan gaya _oh so cute_ sayangnya meja itu jadi hancur berantakan dan harus membuat masakannya ulang. Kasihan Ayanami. Kemudian Kuroyuri mendekati Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga,suruh Ayanami buatkan makanan meja pesanan 30457 dong" seru Kuroyuri. Entah keberapakalinya ia gagal mengantarkan pesanan hingga harus dibuat Ayanami berulang-ulang disatu meja pesanan. Belum meja pesanan lainnya. Emang goblok mereka,bhuwakakakakaka XDD.

"Ngak mau ah,aku takut" jawab Hyuuga dengan gaya bencong-nya yang _oh so gay_ itu.

"Ayolah major" sahut Konatsu memberikan major-nya semangat. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dan entah keberapa kali-nya ia meminta Ayanami membuat ulang makanan pesanannya. Dengan gaya banci Hyuuga,ia pun menyembunyikan badannya dari meja yang mempertemukan kasir dan dapur,lalu kedua tangannya memberikan piring pesanan yang kosong pada Ayanami.

"Aya-tan…buatkan pesanan meja ke 30457 sekali lagi dong" katanya sedikit takut. Kemudian dengan cepat piring pesanan itu ditarik Ayanami dari tangan Hyuuga.

"A,aduduh ! tanganku sakit ! aw aw ! panas aw aw !" teriak Hyuuga dengan lebay-nya tidak tahu Ayanami sudah naik darah.

"Diem lu ! Bencong !" teriak Ayanami. (penonton: hoooooooo….) 

"Huweeee,aya tan mah begitu !" jerit Hyuuga kemudian guling-guling di lantai sambil nangis ala banci. Pelanggan yang tengah mengantri sama Hyuuga Cuma bisa histeris melihat drama menyedikan itu (maybe yes maybe no XP).

"Major dewasa'lah !"tegur Konatsu Cuma bisa sweetdrop ngelihatin kelakuan major kebanggaannya itu.

Sementara Ayanami memasak secepat kilat makanan pesanan 30457 itu. Lalu tanpa memberinya kepada Kuroyuri untuk diantar ke meja pesanannya (nanti hancur lagi tuh pesanan), Ayanami melempar piring beserta pesanannya secara lengkap sampai ke meja pesanan 30457 dengan selamat ! Sugoii Aya-tan ! XD. Tapi kekesalan Ayanami langsung hilang karena dilihatnya sosok bocah yang berkuasa atas Eye Of Mikhael. Sang koki tunggal (?) langsung bersiap dan mengganti celemeknya dengan dasi anak SMU (anak smu : balikin dasi gue !)

"Kau sudah datang ya, Teito Klein ?" tanya Ayanami dengan gayanya yang _oh so cool_ itu. Semua anggota Black Hawks,pelanggan yang mengantri,pelanggan yang duduk dimeja pesanan,kecoa cicak,cacing (CUKUP !) melihat aura pertandingan memanas itu. Baru saja aura pertandingan itu memanas sepanas panggangan goring kentang yang ada di samping Ayanami.

"Ukh…Mikage…tiba-tiba aku mual,yuk keluar saja" kata Teito dengan suara kecil kemudian menarik lengan Mikage untuk keluar.

"Heh ? Kamu hamil ?" tanya Mikage terkejut.

"Somplak ! Emang Cuma orang hamil boleh mual apa ? Pokonya kita GO ! " teriak Teito sambil menarik Mikage keluar. Serta merta Ayanami langsung melempar topi koki-nya. Sudah susah-susah pake kosmetik dan dasi,eh tuh anak malah pergi,kurang ajar.

Lalu Teito melihat sebuah warung kecil didepan AFC,tertulis _"Bishop already serve you"_  
>Mual Teito langsung hilang dan bersemangat. Perut-nya lapar kembali. "Mikage ,yuk kita kesana" ajak Teito masih menarik lengan Mikage ke warung itu.<p>

"Eh,youkoso" sapa Labrador lembut.

"Selamat datang ke warung makan kami" lanjut Castor.

"Lho ? Kalian bekerja disini ?" tanya Teito terkejut melihat mereka.

"Iya,pekerjaan selingan,kan lumayan,ohohoho" kata Frau sambil mengacak-acak rambut Teito,membuat anak itu kesal dan membalas memukul bishop mesum itu pake tas sekolahnya.

"Eh, Teito traktir aku doong" seru Mikage memohon pada Teito.

"Eh,baiklah,yang penting makan !" balas Teito sambil duduk di salah satu meja "Aku mau pesan makanan terlezat disini ya" lanjutnya.

Dengan ramah,ketiga bishop itu pun melayani mereka dengan lembut. Menghilangkan rasa lapar Teito.

Sementara itu ….

"Ayanami-sama, kalau buka restoran gagal,kita harus buka apa lagi nih ?" tanya Katsuragi.

"Buka baju !" seru Kuroyuri.

"Gimana kalau kita buka toko bikini ?" usul Hyuuga bersemangat.

"Setujuu !" seru Haruse.

"Astaga major belum kapok juga …" kata Konatsu geleng-geleng melihat major gila-nya itu.

**-END-**

**Hehehehe,akhirnya tamat juga fanfiction 07 GHOST pertamaku minna san ^_^  
>Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan,mohon maaf dan dimaklumi. Silahkan reviewnya.<strong>

**Sedikit cerita disaat pembuatan fic ini,**

**Sebenarnya aku Cuma anak SMU biasa kok minna,Cuma karena aku 07 GHOST lovers dan tak sengaja ngomongin 07 GHOST bareng teman sebangku-ku jadi terbuatlah cerita gaje ini XD**

**OOC banget ya,maaf maaf terutama para fans Hyuuga pasti kesel ngeliatin fic ini,Gomenasai  
>Yup,sampai disini dulu ya minna ,<strong>

**Kita berjumpa di fic-ku yang lainnya,Jaa nee ^_^**


End file.
